Decade
by starsinjars
Summary: Tsuna hates the number ten. But today - and only for today - he didn't mind the number.
1. March 28

Title: Decade

Summary: Tsuna hates the number ten. But today - and only for today - he didn't mind the number.

A/N: Stupid plot bunny is stupid, leave me alone. You should see my first fic for this series was. xD I'll put it up later.

* * *

><p>To Sawada Tsunayoshi, ten was not just a number - it was a title, a term, it was something that would follow him for the rest of his life.<p>

Tenth, Decimo, Juudaime.

Tsuna hates the number 'ten'.

Today, though, he thinks he could live with it. Just for today.

"Why are you so happy today, Dame-Tsuna?" the home tutor Reborn asked, interested in his student's attitude today. Usually the young Vongola boss dredged the mornings and the school days. Today, however, he seemed to be _excited _for school. He smacked him in the face, but Tsuna continued to smile.

The brunet hummed, brushing his hair. "Nothing, nothing, Reborn." He smiled, putting down the hair brush. "I just can't wait for school to be over."

Reborn glazed his eyes at his student as Tsuna left for school, ignoring all the chaos erupting in his kitchen as he grabbed a piece of toast and was out the door on his way to Namimori Middle School.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was always a voice of reason, a calming presence that always tried to defuse any situation before it went out of hand. It's one of the jobs he has as a Mafia Boss. It was the reason as to why he was the sky to everyone.<p>

So it was to everyone's confusion and surprise when the sky just tuned out all the arguments and fighting between his Storm and Rain Guardian, leaving them to the mercy of his Cloud Guardian as he could not be bothered to discipline them himself. He tuned out the screams and grunts of pain that they had as Hibari bit them to death.

This was not left unnoticed by Reborn, who was suspicious of his student ever since this morning. "What's on your mind, Dame-Tsuna?" the cursed baby asked again, wanting an answer.

Tsuna just shook his head, staring at the clock. "Nothing important, Reborn. At least, not to you anyway."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at this answer, but was unable to reply when Tsuna was quickly bombarded with rulers for his daydreaming expression as well as his moving lips in the middle of class. Gokudera and Yamamoto have him curious glares, which Tsuna just shrugged off and continued to look at the clock, mentally counting down the minutes until the bell rang.

Curious enough, Hibari was also concerned about this. Usually the herbivore would not have allowed for him to bite his fellow followers as easily as he did, at least putting up an argument or a fight, and be bitten in their place.

But not today.

Today, Tsuna just didn't want to look messy after school.

He wanted to beat the rush by leaving directly after school, and being covered in blood and bruises probably wouldn't be the best idea.

* * *

><p>It was tricky, but somehow the Vongola boss was able to evade his followersstalkers and was able to do what he wished to do all day, waiting in line in anticipation.

He wore a hoodie as to hide his wild milk chocolate hair, not wanting to attract attention to himself. Still, it was such a large crowd, he doubt his famiglia could find him anyway.

The line moved faster than he thought it would and before he knew it, he was done and outside with purchase in hand.

He got out his earplug head phones from his bag, wanting to tune out the crowd on his way back and figured he was safe enough to do so.

He was wrong.

"So this is why you were so happy today, isn't it, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna jumped, quickly placing his purchase inside his shirt, but it was hopeless. He was seen walking out of the store with the bag in hand, and his heartless hoodie didn't help him much either.

"P-please, Reborn," Tsuna started, but Reborn just kicked him in the shins.

"Baka-Tsuna, I knew that this was going to happen, ever since you sneaked out at the earlier of the month to attend that event."

Tsuna froze. He thought that no one knew about that!

"I have to admit, the way you hid your tracks was very clever. Next time, be wary of the cameras recording the event." The tutor kicked him again. "I highly suggest that you hide it from the rest of the kids, you wouldn't want them break it."

Tsuna shook his head, clutching the purchased product close to his chest. "I… I arranged to stay out of the house for a few days at a hotel. At least a week."

Reborn raised an eyebrow, impressed. Clearly his student had thought this through. "And you only tell me this now? How did you get the money?"

"A-ah, I figured that you already knew," Tsuna replied, shaking slightly. He blushed, embarrassed. "I-I've been saving for about six years for this..." He smiled.

Reborn expected as much. "Six years?"

Tsuna nodded. The sun was starting to set; all the people were gone from the crowd, probably home and playing already. Which he should have been doing. "U-um, can I go?"

Reborn rolled his eyes before shrugging. "Go ahead."

Tsuna squealed and let out a squee before he dashed off, running off in the opposite direction from his tutor to his hotel, unaware that Reborn had placed a tracker on him.

Reborn rolled his eyes before making his way home, muttering, "Crazy obsessed otaku."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Reborn, Tsuna knew of the tracker, but didn't he care. He'd been waiting years for this moment.<p>

He checked into his hotel, and it was only after he closed the door he crashed on the bed. With shaking hands, he reached into his shirt to take out what he had, and slowly took the box out of the bag. He unpacked everything, and plugged the charger in.

Even if he has waited a few years, after a few moments, Tsuna realized just couldn't wait anymore. Not when it was within his grasp. He grabbed his newly purchased 3DS system, put in the game, and began to play.

It was only this year, the tenth anniversary of Kingdom Hearts, that Tsuna didn't mind being 'Decimo'.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy Tenth Anniversary, Kingdom Hearts! ^^


	2. September 17

Tsuna yawned, blinking and his eyes as he brushed his finger on the mousepad. His hand on his cheek, the brunet sighed, wondering what he could do to kill some time on the internet, when he found himself typing the url to the bane of human existence that is Facebook.

He logged in, scrolling down for nothing in particular, when one particular post on his dashboard caught his eye.

He had to read it a couple of times to make sure that he read it properly, even examining the picture for good measure.

He stood up, slamming his fists on the desk. "Fuck!" He then quickly scrolled back up and typed something into the newsfeed dashboard to let all of the world know what was on his mind at that particular moment.

Reborn kicked him on the side of the head, causing for the brunet to fall to his side from the impact.

"Language, Dame-Tsuna." The tutor looked over to the computer monitor. "Facebook? You're never on Facebook."

Tsuna sighed, getting up and rubbing his arm to soothe it. "I was bored and had nothing to do. And I found myself on the site."

"Think that happens to everyone," Reborn said as he placed his fingers on the mousepad and scrolled. "What made you so vocal?" His fingers hovered over the mouse, pausing as he took a closer look at the screen. He smirked, rolling his eyes as he looked back to his student. "Wow, you are such a Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna sighed. "I know… I mean I did draw Sora earlier, does that count?"

Reborn shrugged. "But that's the American release."

Tsuna shook his head and quickly pushed Reborn aside so that he could close the box and shut off the computer. "I'm going to go draw some fan art before the day's up."

Reborn took a look at the clock. "Have twenty minutes before it's midnight."

Tsuna grinned. "I got this."

* * *

><p>AN: This was me just now. I was on facebook to kill sometime (which I'm never on) and found the Kingdom Hearts franchise post saying that it was the Tenth Anniversary of the series TODAY in America. Where I live. Then I posted a status about the shame and dishonor that it totally slipped my mind and attempted to draw something before the day was up. And I managed to do it, even if it wasn't my best.

And then this was written.

...Blah.

I AM SO SORRY OTL

Well, thanks for reading I suppose.


End file.
